1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC holder used in detachably attaching an integrated circuit (IC) element to an IC socket connected with a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to modify the operation mode or function of a computer device as needs demand, a desired one is chosen out of a plurality of IC elements prepared for attainment of different operation modes or functions and then attached to an IC socket fixedly provided in the device. For example, an optional IC element is supplied, (1) after being mounted on a small substrate provided with a connector or (2) in the form of a single IC element, to a user so that one can incorporate it in the device. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 57-202073 discloses (3) the use of an IC socket of specific shape in which an IC element is supported on a carrier of specific shape, and a handle provided on the carrier is controlled such that the IC element is fitted in a hollow portion of the IC socket.
However, according to the first provision, such parts as small substrates, connectors for the device and the optional element, and casings are required in addition to IC elements; thus, costs increase. According to the second provision, it is difficult to connect an IC element to an IC socket, terminal pins of the IC element are liable to be bent, the IC element is liable to be misaligned and incorrectly connected with the IC socket, or other troubles occur inevitably. According to the third provision, since all parts, such as IC sockets and carriers, are not of the general purpose type, they are inconvenient to users because of high costs.